Balcheat' and 'Ghost Busted'
by Maplestrip
Summary: Baljeet hasn't studied for the test, now he needs P&F's help. In Ghost Busted Buford is terified because there's a monster under his bed. This is a pair of 'episodes', just like the real show.
1. Balcheat 1

**Balcheat**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1 **

_Baljeet is sitting in summer school class._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Balcheat" _

Teacher: And that's how quantum physics work

Teacher: Oh, and before I forget, remember the test you have tomorrow.

_Baljeets eyes go wide open._

Baljeet: Test, miss?

Teacher: Yes, Baljeet, the test about everything we've handled this summer.

Teacher: The test were we've been working to.

Baljeet: - !

_The bell goes._

Teacher: That was all, good luck all.

_Everybody leaves_

Baljeet: -!

Teacher: Are you done?

Baljeet: Almost, NOOOOOOO!

Baljeet: That was all.

Teacher: I suggest you go studying, than.

_Baljeet rushes out._

**Scene 2**

_Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Irving are playing chess._

Phineas: Isabella to B5

_Isabella walks a few steps until she is on the same square as Buford._

Buford: I don't even like this game!

Isabella: You just don't like to be removed from play by a girl.

Ferb: Well duh…

_Baljeet runs in the backyard._

Phineas: Ah, Baljeet, just in time! Do you want to be the knight or the tower?

Baljeet: Phineas, Ferb! I need your help!

Buford: Hey, I haven't bullied you yet!

Baljeet: There is no time.

Baljeet: I have this huge test tomorrow and have not studied.

Phineas: What do you want us to do?

Baljeet: Please, build something that helps me get an A, please!

Phineas: Well, Isn't that cheating?

Baljeet: Yes, but I have no other options.

Phineas: How about 'study hard'?

Baljeet: I have calculated how much time I had and how much a could study in that time and I have come to the conclusion that the maximum grade I could get by studying was a B+.

Baljeet: Of course, if I wouldn't have calculated that I would have had enough time to get an A-, but it's too late now.

Buford: Please, let him stop! My mind is BURNING!

Phineas: Okay, okay, we'll get right on it…

**Scene 3**

_Perry grabs his fedora (hat) and sees it's much too small for him. He puts it on but it keeps sliding of his head. Perry rolls his eyes and puts the fedora back in his fur. As he's not wearing his fedora, he l stays in his cover. Perry walks in the fireplace, and ends up in his lair._

MM: I'm sorry agent P, Carl messed up the laundry.

Carl: Sir, yesterday was my day off and you did the laundry that day.

MM: Hahaha… Good one, Carl… Ha…

MM: Anyway, Doofenshmirtz is building another laser with a name which ends with '-inator'.

MM: I mean, being evil is a bad, doing evil is a reason to be stopped, but when you make a lasery-machine called '-inator' EVERYDAY, that's just plain evil.

MM: As always, put a stop to him. _(salutes)_

_Perry grabs another fedora from his desk, salutes back and runs away with the typical Doo be doo be doo bah following him._

**Scene 4**

_Candace is on the phone with Stacy._

Candace: Stacy, every day I try to bust the boys, but they always outsmart me…

Stacy: What you should do, is become smarter, then.

Candace: Yeah, that sounds logical but how should I get smarter than my brothers? They're genius!

Stacy: What if you use them to bust them.

Candace: Okay, I lost you.

Stacy: Say you want to be smart, they'll make you smart, and then you use it against them.

Candace: Stacy, you're brilliant!

Stacy: Can you call my mom and tell her that?

Candace: Got to go, they're working on something.

_Candace marches into the yard to see Phineas and Ferb completing a big mechanical box with some sort of helmet wired to it._

Phineas: After experimenting with nano-technology, We've created a machine, the size of a dishwasher, with all the information known by the humankind.

Phineas: When you put this helmet on, you'll become the smartest boy ever.

Baljeet: Thank you, thank you so much! I will-…

Candace: Move, nerdy.

_Candace puts the helmet on and after a flash of light Candace walks away._

Candace: You two are so busted!

Baljeet: Shouldn't we go after her?

Phineas: No, she'll be fine. She's genius now, remember.

Baljeet: All right…

_Baljeet puts the helmet on and there's another big flash of light._

Phineas: And, Baljeet?

Baljeet: The root of 43 is 6.55743852430…

Phineas: Ferb?

_Ferb thumbs up._

Phineas: Baljeet, you're genius!

_Baljeet starts singing a song:_

**Baljeet: **I know... how to run and how to row!

I know... how to go with the flow!

yeah, I know... How to shoot with bow and arrow!

I know how we're gonna ski in the snow-ow!

I know... about the golden ratio!

I know... the meaning of bistro!

yeah, I know... all about Tokyo!

I know that pi is 3.141592654...

**Phineas:** _You can stop now._

**Baljeet:** _Sorry..._

**End of Part one**

**It took me some time with this one, but I finally finished the first part. Review! :D**


	2. Balcheat 2

**Balcheat**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1 **

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry comes up the elevator and smashes through an office door. Perry finds himself in the living room of a young couple. _

Man: Who did that?

Woman: Oh, look, it's so cute :)

Man: You call that hairball cute! It just smashed through my door! Get out, Ducktail!

_Perry backs up slowly._

Woman: Be nice to that little animal! It's probably just lost.

Man: It smashed my new door down!

Woman: I hate you! Why did I ever marry you?

_Perry has left the room and knocks on the next door in the hallway. Heinz opens the door._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus! I'm happy you found my new residence. You got the message?

_Perry chatters._

Heinz: that's good. Now come in, I can't trap you in the hallway.

_Perry walks in and a regular platypus-cage falls from the ceiling trapping him._

Heinz: Now it's time for me to tell you my master plan. Behold! The regulator-inator!

_As Monogram said, another laser._

Heinz: Something I always hated from this town was that it's just weird.

Heinz: Yes, weird. You see, when I went to America I had to go through those immigration tests…

Heinz: They said president this, independence that… Freedom, stars 'n' stripes, 4th of July…

Heinz: But they also told me how regular Americans should act.

Heinz: Just watch this little video I made.

_Heinz shows a video on the beamer. In big letters it says 'Regular Americans', and small letters under the title say 'By Hinse Doovenshmickel'_

Heinz: One of my employees made the title, can you believe nobody can spell my name right? Anyway, play.

Voice out the speakers: Regular Americans by Hallway Dethenshmules

(Heinz: Come on!)

Voice: Regular Americans live in regular houses in regular streets. The houses are made of brick, have one front door, three windows and a chimney. Every morning around the same time the regular American wakes up and eats breakfast. They ride their car through the traffic jam to their boring office job.

Heinz: All right, I live at my office, but that doesn't matter… right?

Voice: After hours of their boring work our regular American goes back home to their regular wife and after diner he goes to bed.

Heinz: The END!

Heinz: So you see, Perry the Platypus, I will use my regulator-inator to make everyone in the Tri-State Area like I want them to be.

**Scene 2**

_Candace walks to into the mall. She see's Linda._

Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb made me smart!

Linda: Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?

Candace: You've gotta bust them! Listen! Relativity! E=mc2! Nothing material can have the speed of light because time goes slower, things become larger and heavier!

Linda: I have no idea what you are talking about…

_Candace see's someone grabbing a bottle of milk._

Candace: Oh, eh, excuse me miss, but the other label is much healthier. It has more calcium, though this label is more natural, of course.

_Linda just walks on._

**Scene 3**

_Back at the backyard, Baljeet and Ferb sitting in front of a little table with a big red button._

Phineas: All right, Baljeet, Ferb, what is the 79th element.

_Ferb wants to push the button but Baljeet was just a little faster._

Baljeet: Gold, Au, aurum, Latin for 'shiny dawn', a metal most oftenly used for Jewelry, but also a very convenient metal for computer mechanisms because of its electric qualities. It is one of the most precious elements on earth.

Phineas: Correct!

Phineas: Next question, In which year was Disney founded?

_Again, Baljeet is faster than Ferb._

Baljeet: The Walt Disney Company was founded on October 16th 1923 by the brothers Walt Disney and Roy Disney, but the name was changed to the Walt Disney Company in 1929. Before that date the company was called the 'Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio'.

Phineas: Correct!

Phineas: Okay, who was king of England during the American revolution?

_Baljeet beats Ferb to it again._

Baljeet: King George the Third, born October 25th 1760, died January 29th 1820-…

Ferb: Could you PLEASE let him stop?

Phineas: You really know everything.

Baljeet: If you don't mind, I'm going home now, it's about diner time. Thank you so much!

Phineas: Oh, and by the way, the knowledge-…

Baljeet: Will fade away after 24 hours, I know.

_Baljeet leaves._

Phineas: Wow… We made him really irritating…

**Scene 4**

_Candace is still in the supermarket._

Candace: It costs one dollar, next.

Women: Is this CD a good present for my son?

Candace: Let's see, your name is?

Woman: Suzanne Jackson.

Candace: Oh, you're Bill's mother, he's more of a rap-person. Why don't you try this one? NEXT!

Man: Do you know where the exit is?

Candace: Of course, it's right over there!

Man: All right, then I will have to ask you to leave.

Candace: Why?

Man: I work here, and I don't like it you're telling people to buy cheaper things because they're better.

Candace: Oh…

_The man throws Candace out._

Candace: Wait! My mother is still in there! I need to take her to bust my brothers!

Candace: Oh… Now I have to wait here 'till she comes out…

**Scene 5**

Heinz: Allright, now just aim and…

_Heinz slips over a banana peel, the –inator turns around and fires directly into Perry's cage._

Heinz: What is this banana peel doing here?

_Heinz looks in Perry's cage and see's a little normal dog. It barks_

Heinz: Perry the Platypus? Is that you?

Heinz: Hahahahaha! Oh, this is so funny! You're a dog! You're Perry the dog! Hahaha!

_Perry starts begging._

Heinz: Oh, I just can't say no to so cute eyes! Come on!

_Heinz opens the cage, Perry runs out and slams into the regulator-inator._

Heinz: NO! Not the reverse button!

_Perry is a Platypus again and he and Heinz start fighting. They bump into the regulator-inator again, and it turns back around toward the window. It fires twice during the fight. One shot hits Baljeet, which is walking home, the other hits Candace. They don't look different._

**Scene 6**

_Linda walks out the mall and Candace starts dragging her along._

Candace: Mom! Quick, come! It might still be there!

Linda: All right genius… I'm coming, I'm coming…

Candace: Genius? Hey? I'm not smart anymore! That's odd.

Candace: Anyway, come!

_Back in DEI, Perry has beaten Heinz._

_Perry pushes the regulator-inator out and flies off._

Heinz: Curse you Perry the Platypus!

**Scene 7**

The regulator-inator falls down and when it reaches the ground it fires one more time before it's completely destroyed.

It fires coincidentally directly on Phineas and Ferb big box of information, just when Linda parks the car.

Candace drags to Linda into the yard, but where the box used to be is now only a normal CD and a regular motor helmet.

Candace: What! This can't be! Just a CD and a helmet.

Ferb: Actually, that's a DVD.

Candace: Great…

**Scene 8**

_A few days later_

_Phineas dials a number and Mrs. Rai picks up the phone._

Mrs. Rai: Hello, Rai Family

Phineas: Hello Mrs. Rai. How's Baljeet? I haven't seen him in a while.

Rai: Oh, Baljeet got a B- for his test. He started to learn for is the evening before and he stayed up all night.

Rai: He never does that. He went all mad at diner, he said something about not being a genius anymore or something.

Phineas: Oh, that not good. I hope he'll be better soon.

**End of part two**

**Lol, this story was my oldest fan-fiction idea. I've written the song somewhere in summer '09. I hope you liked it, review! :D**

**Ps. I got a message about Baljeet's summer school teacher should be male **_**(Unfair Science Fair)**_**, that's a mistake, I forgot that :S **


End file.
